


Just An Interesting Plot Twist

by sidewinder



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Early Work, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call on a routine assignment leads to re-evaluations in relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Interesting Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a "slash" story, and published originally in "Whatever Gets You Through The Night #1" in 1997. I'm sure it reads as rather cliched for the genre now, but...it's here for historical purposes, at least :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

Wen the going gets tough, the tough get going, that's what they always say. And the not-so-tough get airborne.

"B.A.! Could use a hand over heeeeere!" Murdock cried as the large thug lifted him off the ground and much too easily hurled him to the side. B.A., unfortunately, had his own hands full at the moment with two other large men who were giving the sergeant a real workout. He gave a quick glance in Murdock's direction and redoubled his efforts to take out his adversaries, but two to one they were a little difficult to dismiss.

Murdock hit the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of him and momentarily paralyzed. As he struggled to take a breath and get back to his feet, the man who had thrown him walked over. He looked down at the skinny pilot with a grin that did not bode well for Murdock's current situation.

"Told you goofballs t'keep out of our business, but you wouldn't listen, 'n now you gotta pay," the man insisted, rolling up his sleeves and staring down at Murdock with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I don't suppose you take _American Express_ , huh?" Murdock asked.

He was quickly answered by the man yanking him up by his jacket collar and punching him solidly in the face. Murdock staggered back, spinning as lights flashed behind his eyes, causing him to lose orientation completely. He tripped on something and fell face down onto the rocky ground. He wondered dimly where B.A. was, and hoped the big guy would get over here and help him soon before this goon had finished whatever he was planning on doing. Murdock was only good in a fight when he could invoke the element of surprise, and right now, he didn't have much surprise or anything else left in him.

Finally, with a strained grunt, B.A. managed to put down the two men who had challenged him. Satisfied, he quickly ran to Murdock's aid, but not before the thug had gotten Murdock in a strong choke hold. He was trying hard to crush the pilot's windpipe in his bare hands and coming dangerously close to finishing his job. Murdock's bulging eyes looked to B.A. pleading for help, and building B.A.'s ire.

"Hey, sucker! Pick on someone your own size!" B.A. hollered, clonking the thug hard on the head and dazing him enough to get him to let go of Murdock. The burly fighter shook off the blow and turned on B.A., who, though tired from the previous battle, was going to make this man pay for roughing up Murdock.

They struggled and exchanged punches until B.A.'s rage won out. The thug in very short order joined his two companions in a groaning heap on the back of the pickup truck they had driven in on. B.A. then ran quickly over to Murdock, who was curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Hey man, you okay?" B.A. asked with worry. As much as he didn't show it in general, he was concerned about the pilot's well being. Except when he was acting like a crazy fool.

"Ugh. Did . . . did anyone get th'license plate on that truck?" Murdock slurred. B.A picked up the limp body and carried him inside the small farm house, stretching Murdock out on the weathered old sofa in the front room. His face was scraped up a bit, and his right eye was starting to swell closed. Other than that, it didn't look like there were any serious injuries. B.A. went into the kitchen to fill a plastic bag with some ice, then gave it to Murdock to hold against his eye.

"Shouldn't have tried to take on that guy alone, man," B.A. insisted.

Murdock winced at the chill of the ice against his raw skin. "An error in judgment, I admit. But you know me, rational thought and I don't always get along."

B.A. just shook his head and muttered, "Foo'," and then, "Gonna make sure those guys're tied up good. Don't want 'em gettin' away 'fore Hannibal gets a chance t'deal with 'em."

Face and Hannibal returned with the farmhouse owners, Sally and Billy Hulbert, about a half-hour later, finding the thugs tied up outside and Murdock still laid out on the sofa inside.

Face went over to check on Murdock right off, asking, "What happened here?"

"We were outnumbered, man," B.A. supplied. "We were workin' together on gettin' the tractor up and runnin', didn't even see 'em come up on us. Guess Cutter decided to move faster than we thought he would. These guys showed up not long after you left - they were prob'ly watchin' the road an' figured to take us out while you guys were gone."

"Take you out and burn this place to the ground," Hannibal commented. "I saw the gasoline tanks in the truck when we pulled up. We're gonna have to keep a 24-hour watch on this place now, if this is the way they're playing." Hannibal turned his attention to his captain. "Murdock?"

"I'm all right, Colonel," the pilot insisted, sitting up as best he could. "Just needed a time-out."

"Good, cause we're gonna need all our manpower this afternoon. Well, at least we know we're getting under his skin now."

"Colonel Smith, do you really think you can stop him? If he's this determined, maybe we should just -" Sally started to say.

"Give up?" Hannibal supplied. "Mrs. Hulbert, you and your friends give into that slimeball, and soon enough there won't be any independent farmers like yourselves left in this country. He may be playing dirty to get you to sell out to him, but we can play dirtier. With the paperwork you and Face pulled out of county records today and what we found on his office computer, we've got enough evidence to put him behind bars for a good, long time. But first . . ." Hannibal lit up a fresh cigar and gave his Team _that_ smile, "we're gonna have a little fun with him."

B.A. shook his head. "Man's on the jazz."

"Come on, B.A., let's finish getting the tractor going and find out what else we can pull together from the equipment in the barn. It's time we made our final push on Cutter, while we got him good and mad and thinking stupid. Face, you've got first watch - I don't want to be caught by surprise by any more of his lackeys. Murdock, if you feel up for it we could use your help outside."

"Yeah, no problem, Colonel. Just give me a few more minutes to get myself together," Murdock answered, starting to sit up as B.A. and Hannibal went outside. He winced slightly at the effort.

Face sat down next to him, asking with worry, "You sure you're okay? You should really lie down for a while, I think. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, Face, really. Just got the already loose marbles knocked around a bit, that's all," Murdock caught Face's concerned expression and smiled, albeit somewhat weakly. Face felt a slight flush of embarrassment as Murdock held his eyes, but then the pilot looked away and leaned back, saying, "Really, no big deal, I'll be okay."

"If you say so, Murdock. I guess . . . well, I guess I'm on watch." Face sighed and sat up and went first to the kitchen, to grab some supplies before heading out to the watch point. The sun was starting to fall low in the horizon and it would probably be very late before it would be someone else's turn to take over. At least watch duty was better than having to work on one of Hannibal and B.A.'s crazy contraptions. He didn't really have the hands or the patience - or the clothes - for grease and dust and splinters. He left Murdock alone in the house, with Sally gone to the kitchen to fix dinner for the rest of them and her husband out in the barn with B.A. and Hannibal. All in all, a rather uneventful and typical case for the A-Team. _Almost time for the standard third-act plot twist just about now_ , he said to himself with a smirk. _There's always something that has to happen to keep things interesting._

* * *

Face had been out on watch long since the sun had gone down. Nothing of note had happened; he had kept himself amused by working up notes on living arrangement scams that should last him for the next six months. Then he started brainstorming some new scams for getting Murdock out of the V.A. You never could tell when Hannibal would give him that call, and expect results ASAP. Like the Boy Scouts always say, he liked to "be prepared."

Murdock had drawn that less-than-favorable red-eye shift, and so a little before midnight Face quietly re-entered the house. He made his way in the darkness up the stairs and to the bedroom he and Murdock had been sharing for the past few days, trying not to wake up anyone else in the house with his movements.

With a yawn and eagerly looking forward to a few hours bed-rest himself, Face opened the door to their room and was greeted by the faint sound of some light music playing. Murdock carried a small radio just about everywhere anymore, and he had apparently left it on before falling asleep. It was something that was not uncommon for the pilot. Face knew, from their many years together on the Team, that Murdock often had trouble sleeping at night. Especially when he was alone. He always said he needed the background noise on when he slept to keep down the voices in his head he didn't want to hear.

Face flicked on the bed lamp to see a little better. Murdock was out like a light, curled up into a tight ball, one arm under his head and the other wrapped snugly around one of the pillows. He was turned away from the window, and Face, despite his tiredness, sat down on the edge of the bed, just watching him for a while. He smiled to himself, wishing he had a camera to get a picture of Murdock sleeping like that. He looked so peaceful. Peaceful . . .

. . . _and beautiful,_ Face had to admit with a strange sense of yearning. For a moment while lost in sleep, Face saw in Murdock the young, brash captain he'd first met in 'Nam years ago, before the madness of war had infected his thoughts and forced him to find refuge in insanity. He'd been a real charmer back then, Face remembered, the strangest mix of straight-up polished officer and Southern wildcard. Face found himself sitting there, thinking back to the first time they had ever met. Colonel Smith had wanted to take his new recruit, the trouble-making Lieutenant Peck, out for a night of R and R and celebration before running him on his first mission with the colonel's "A-Team" the next day. Face had been introduced to all of the other Team members except for one, and Smith sought to remedy that as well that night . . .

  
"Captain Murdock, he's our pilot. He's a little . . . _different_ from what you might expect, but he's a fine chopper pilot. Probably the best our side has in the sky right now," Smith had explained as he led Peck into the crowded bar packed with boisterous off-duty officers and fawning local girls. The place was heavy with Air Force personnel in particular, all seemingly doing an excellent job of getting completely and utterly wasted on the cheap alcohol being served up amply. There were no doubt other substances getting served up in the dingy bar from the sweet tinge of the smoke in the air.

"Murdock? Not . . . H.M. Murdock? The one everybody calls 'Howling Mad'?" Face had asked with worry. He'd heard a lot of stories about that one and didn't realize that it was Colonel Smith's A-Team that the pilot had been flying missions with.

"One and the same, Lieutenant. And he should be pretty easy to find."

The colonel had fought his way through the crowd, greeting a few other officers warmly, eyes scanning the crowd . . .

. . . Until he'd spotted the party in question, entertaining a large group of men in the back of the bar with some sort of one-man cabaret act. Holding and speaking into a wide-rimmed wineglass that resonated his voice loudly like a microphone, the slender, tall pilot was recounting the news of the day in a near-perfect imitation of a popular radio announcer, adding his own commentary and sound effects as appropriate. The show held the attention of the audience completely and many were laughing enthusiastically at his sharp wisecracks and impressions.

A few minutes later, the production was over, for Murdock had spotted Smith in the audience and caught that he colonel wanted his attention. Leaving his friends behind and grabbing an offered bottle of beer, he'd strode quickly over to the colonel with a wry smile. "Colonel! Wouldn't normally expect to see you slummin' around in this neck of the third world. What's shakin'?"

"Captain, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our unit. This here is Lieutenant Templeton Peck. Lieutenant, Captain H.M. Murdock."

"- At your service," Murdock had finished, dismissing the lieutenant's perfunctory salute and reaching out to shake his hand. The pilot had a wide grin and open, angular face, features that were at both slightly odd and extremely handsome. A sharp contrast to Face's own classic if boyish good looks.

His handshake was quite firm. "Nice to meet you, Captain. I've heard . . . a great deal about you," Face had said awkwardly.

"Well, now, my reputation just seems to follow me no matter where I go, I guess," the pilot had drawled, his Texan lilt coming out strongly. Taking a long draw off the bottle he'd then looked Face over carefully, his dark eyes quick and hyper-alert. "I can't say I've ever heard of you before, Lieutenant, but if Colonel Smith here has picked you for his Team, then I'm sure you're a real troublemaker yourself."

Face had flushed in embarrassment; truth be known he _had_ gotten into trouble, with his former unit and commanding officer - one Major Hastings. Face had managed to scam his way into a cushy position, way far away from the front lines. Using the skills that had served him so well as a child, he had started to create quite a pleasant little situation for himself as a supply officer - until he'd gotten caught driving certain nurses around downtown Saigon in the Cadillac convertible that had theoretically been shipped into the country as a gift to one of South Vietnam's biggest politicians and U.S. supporters.

Colonel Smith had, for some reason, offered to take the trouble-making lieutenant on into his unit as requisition officer instead of letting the con man get shipped back home for court martial. Said he could use someone on his team with Peck's "larcenous tendencies" to get what he needed. No one had put up much of a fight over the request; Smith was a renegade and sometimes a real troublemaker himself, but no one could match the results he brought in with his Team. If Smith had use for a tricky-dicky thief, no one was going to argue too much about it.

The three officers had discussed the upcoming mission for about an hour. Peck began to doubt how advisable it would be to travel with Captain Murdock the following day, seeing the extent to which he drank himself beyond silly and into the world of the ridiculous. Yet Smith showed little concern. The following morning, when Murdock had appeared unbelievably chipper and spirited while Peck had a throbbing headache after drinking perhaps a quarter as much as the captain, he began to wonder if there wasn't something supernatural about the legendary "Howling Mad" Murdock after all.

The two had become fast and easy friends, no doubt finding kindred spirits within them despite their differences. Face had known that Murdock had taken upon himself to serve as a big brother to him through the hardships he encountered for the first time now that he was in the field. Murdock was on his second tour already and all too familiar with what was out there to be found in the jungles. At the same time, Face had found that he had a certain stabilizing affect on Murdock as well - even Colonel Smith had remarked as much one time to Face privately. Murdock had seemed to open up to him and ease off his wild extremes of behavior when Peck was around.

Now, more years past than he cared to remember, Face looked down at his sleeping friend. The years had aged those handsome features somewhat, but in so many ways he seemed not to have aged a day, especially when relaxed in sleep the way he was now. There was something magical, childlike to his face . . . Face reached over to him finally, wanting to touch Murdock's forehead, his cheeks . . . but, thinking better of it at the last minute, he instead just rested a hand lightly on the pilot's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, Murdock, time to get up . . ." he called softly. Murdock let out a soft groan and sigh, and rolled himself over away from the lieutenant.

"Murdock, come on, it's time for you to take watch." Face insisted to the pilot's back now. _Past time, actually,_ Face realized, as he looked at the clock and realized how long he'd been sitting there reminiscing.

"No, don't wanna. Tired. Go away," Murdock complained like a pouting child.

"Come on, sleepy head," Face insisted, pulling at the blankets that were wrapped all around Murdock's body. He pulled until Murdock rolled back over towards him. The pilot grimaced and groaned again. "I feel like shit, Face, just play the good ol' snoozebar for me and gimme another few minutes . . . ooooh, my head," he complained, putting a head up against his forehead and wincing.

Face frowned. "You okay, Murdock?" he asked seriously.

Murdock finally opened his eyes to look at Face, propping himself up on his elbows a bit. He shrugged and said none too confidently, "I guess."

“Lemme take a look at those bruises,” Face insisted, helping Murdock sit up completely and turning his head to look at both cheeks in the soft light. He held Murdock’s head gently between his hands, noting the small cuts and bruises that marred both cheeks but were, no doubt, superficial. A dark circle was starting to form solidly around his right eye where he'd been punched, and his neck was marked by a few small bruises as well.

“You think I’ll live, doctor?” Murdock asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I think you'll live, wiseguy, just don't make yourself such a target for destruction next time there's a brawl like that, all right? I’d like to see you stay in one piece a little longer.” Face grinned at Murdock, who returned the smile with one of his own. Murdock's still sleepy dark eyes met Face’s, their gazes holding in an unexpected, rare moment of openly expressed affection. Murdock’s gaze was soft and inviting, calling to Face in a way he didn't quite expect or understand, but at the same time he couldn't refuse. He didn’t even think about what he was doing, or what desire was possessing him beyond an unbidden, suppressed desire in his heart. Still holding Murdock’s head in his hands, he leaned in enough to kiss him lightly on the lips.

After a moment he moved to pull back, realizing what he'd just done. Murdock reached up quickly, placing his own hand behind Face’s head and responding to the kiss with a passion that shocked Face. His toes clenched in his shoes, his stomach did a loop, and he let out a soft whimper before Murdock finally let him go enough to take a deep breath.

Murdock looked at him now with a curiously mischievous expression as sanity returned to the lieutenant’s mind. He hadn’t . . . no . . . what had just gotten into him? Into _both_ of them?

Face dropped his trembling hands from Murdock’s cheeks and quickly got up from the bed, looking away out the window and encouraging, “C’mon Murdock, you gotta get on watch. And I need to get some sleep.”

Face didn’t hear anything for a few moments, then he felt Murdock’s warm hand on his shoulder. “Face . . .” Murdock said softly, his voice comforting. “It’s all right, what just happened there, you know.”

Face didn’t want to accept that. He couldn't accept that. “No. No it isn’t, I mean . . . look, I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Face replied angrily, shifting so that Murdock's hand dropped away from his shoulder.

Murdock didn’t say anything, he just backed off quickly. Face immediately felt awful for the way he’d just snapped, and turned around after a few moments to see Murdock getting dressed quickly, his back to Face. “Murdock, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Murdock, please . . .”

Face reached out to Murdock and turned him around, seeing the glistening of held-back tears in Murdock's eyes and felt like a complete jerk. “I’m sorry, I just overreacted. Don’t cry, I hate to think I’ve hurt you.” Face reached up to touch Murdock's cheek again, wiping away a single tear. “I’m just . . . confused. And . . . scared about what I’m feeling right now. I don't know why I did what I did before or why . . .” Face swallowed, scared to admit the truth even to himself. "Why I don't regret it."

Murdock blinked, the admission catching him by surprise. He managed a small smile, his eyes still glistening but no longer downcast with pain. “There’s nothin' to be scared about, Face. Nothin’ at all.” He reached up to touch Face's cheek, to caress it gently just as Face was doing to him. Face's heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest with excitement and fear. Murdock leaned forward to kiss him again, and this time Face found himself melting into Murdock's arms, losing all sense of himself and his previous worries as Murdock kissed him with a passionate force and need. Their bodies pressed close together, Face felt the hardness between Murdock's legs and the way it felt against his own suddenly rising erection, and he felt himself going dizzy with unexpected pleasure.

Murdock broke away this time, looking down at Face questioningly now while he ran his hand through Face's hair. "I've wanted to do that for a long time . . ." Murdock admitted, his voice soft, barely above a whisper. "God, Face, I can't even tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you."

Face found himself lost for words. His mind was still all abuzz and unfocused with his conflicting emotions and desires. "I . . . ah . . . you do it real well, Murdock," was all he could think to say.

The pilot smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "That's not all I can do well, Face . . ." he promised, leaning down again to just nuzzle Face on the side of his neck, kissing him lightly in a line to his ear and making Face squirm in ecstasy. "I want to make love to you like I know you've never had it before, baby. I promise you it'll be like nothin' you've ever had," he whispered into Face's ear. "Tell me, you want that, don't you?"

"Yes . . ." Face found himself moaning without even thinking. Murdock's unabashed forwardness was exciting him as much as his nearness did. He arched back and sucked in his breath as his neck was tickled by the soft stubble on Murdock's chin, the feeling of those warm lips working their way up to his earlobe . . .

Then, abruptly, Murdock broke away, and sat down on the bed to starting putting on his shoes. "But, like you said, I've got to get on watch, and you've got to get some sleep."

Face just stood, dazed, while Murdock went about his business, appearing as if nothing had happened. "Uh, yeah, I . . . I guess you're right," Face agreed, numb and unable to understand how Murdock could switch gears so suddenly.

Murdock grabbed his jacket and hat and headed towards the door. But before opening it, he turned back to Face, his expression changing once more. He held out his hand, and after a short pause, Face came up to him to take it. Murdock smiled, holding the hand tightly for a moment, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"'Tomorrow night . . ." Murdock promised, bringing the hand up to his lips and giving Face a meaningful look. He kissed it lightly and said, "Once we're done with this job."

Then he dropped the hand and turned to the door, walking out and leaving Face still stunned and trying to believe that what had just transpired wasn't just some crazy dream. Face just stood there, dazed, confused and more than a little aroused He sure wasn't going to get to sleep right now, he knew, not the way he was feeling.

Hoping he wouldn't disturb the sleeping people in the Hulberts' home, he pulled out his pajamas and headed for the bathroom, planning on one very long and very cold shower.

* * *

Murdock quickly hiked up the path to the look-out point, the slight hill above the fields where one had a long-stretching view of the road beyond, the faint flickers of other farm houses far out in the distance.

He was actually glad for the excuse to get out and be alone for a few hours. He had to think, had to calm down. Had to convince himself that what had just happened inside the house wasn't just a fantasy of his overstretched and sometimes very mischievous imagination. Of course, if he hadn't had to go on watch duty . . . and things had kept going the way they had started to go . . .

 _No, no, it was better this way,_ he tried to convince himself. Give Faceman time to really think about what was going on, make sure he was ready for it. The last thing Murdock wanted right now was for Face to reject him because he was just unprepared. _Think how you nearly scared him off with that kiss, H.M._ , he told himself. _How many years of waiting nearly gone down the tubes 'cause you couldn't control yourself._

 _Tomorrow would be different_ , he promised himself. He wouldn't rush things, no matter how much he ached to do so. He'd had years to plan out exactly what he wanted to do, and how he'd do it when he never really imagined he'd get the chance. As well as he thought he could read Face's every thought and mood by now, tonight had still caught him by surprise.

But he wouldn't worry about what might have brought on Face's sudden interest in him. He just hoped it wouldn't be gone by tomorrow night. Thoughts drifting far away from the empty road stretched out in the darkness in front of him, Murdock decided wearily that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easily to Face even after the shower; he must have gone over what had happened at least fifty times before he'd finally fallen asleep, only to be awakened by Hannibal pounding on the door soon after sunrise. Murdock had returned to the house for breakfast, looking very groggy until he'd gone through close to a gallon of coffee, after which he was wide awake and annoying B.A. at full-speed. Nothing in his demeanor towards Face or the others betrayed what had happened that night, leading Face to wonder if he hadn't dreamed it after all.

As Hannibal had expected, their early rising was well-planned, because Cutter did indeed make a second move against them that morning, putting in a personal appearance with about twenty of his hired guns and a litany of threats that only made the colonel smile. Cutter had no reason to suspect that within the barn at the edge of the Hulberts' property was a newly recruited "army" of local farmers armed with the A-Team's brand of artillery - seed-shooter "guns," a corn-cob cannon, and several cow-patty launchers that made Cutter's planned attack a truly messy sight to behold. By the time B.A. barreled out from behind the barn in his steel-plated, AK-47-bearing tractor, Cutter was literally knee-deep in shit and knew he'd been defeated. A loud, triumphant cheer went up in the crowd as Hannibal had announced the match was over.

"Once the IRS gets ahold of these falsified records and finds out what tricks you've been playing with the local land surveyors, you can say good-bye to amber waves of grain and say hello to gray bars of iron, scum bag," Hannibal announced proudly, lighting up a fresh cigar.

The A-Team had won again.

They all had a celebratory dinner that night, which Sally prepared with great care and appreciation for all that the Team had done.

"You've saved our home, our farm . . . the future of our family. The futures of all the families in this area. I don't know how any of us can ever really thank you for that," she declared, standing next to her husband, eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Hannibal smiled, as did the other Team members. It was a story they had all heard countless times before, but they never tired of it. Hannibal said, "That's all right, Sally, Billy. Helping people like you folk is reward enough for us."

Normally Face would have been ready for a snappy comeback to that, some complaint about their current financial status, but he was too distracted. He had just turned to look Murdock's way, catching the pilot's smile and feeling a crazy flutter in his stomach. Murdock in turn looked from Hannibal to Face, meeting the lieutenant's eyes and gave him a quick knowing wink. They both had the same thing on their minds, it appeared, and the time was growing closer. It took all of Face's control and a long sip on his ice water to keep from turning bright red. He'd had all day to contemplate the situation and found the feelings that had been stirred the night before only growing stronger with each passing moment. Part of him was disturbed by what he was feeling, but the rest of him - the part that was quickly taking the lead - could think of nothing more than how good it had felt for those brief moments last night, and how much he wanted to feel that way again.

The rest of the dinner passed with what seemed like an unbearable slowness to Face. Afterwards, the Team all returned to their rooms for a final night's sleep at the Hulberts' before getting back on the road to L.A. the next morning. So far Decker had not tracked them down to this place, so they felt it was safe to stick around a day longer, and the farm country was a nice change of pace from southern California.

Face found himself nervous and giddy with anticipation as he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms, just a few steps behind Murdock. His eyes lingered along the back view of his friend, hovering especially on his ass, tightly framed in those thin tan slacks he always was wearing. Face swallowed, still unsure what had brought on this sudden wave of feelings towards his friend. In all the years they'd known each other, nothing like this had even crossed his mind. He'd never considered, never even imagined wanting to . . . to be intimately involved with a man. But since last night it was practically all he could think about, and the thought excited him in ways he hadn't imagined possible.

Neither he nor Murdock said much of anything as they changed into their bed clothes, Face quickly putting on his trademark silk pajamas, Murdock just stripping down to his shorts and an old T-shirt. They both climbed into bed on their respective sides, Face not looking directly at Murdock the whole time, not able to. He just stared up at the ceiling, his heart pounding furiously.

The silence and stillness around him finally getting too much, he turned and found Murdock laying there next to him, propped up on one elbow to look at him. "Face, you okay?" Murdock asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah . . . yeah, Murdock," he replied, studying his friend in the soft light. The lamp shone from behind Murdock's head, and it made his hair glow softly, a dark golden frame around his bruised but albeit still desirable face. He found it difficult to look away from those understanding eyes, remembering the way those lips had felt against his skin . . .

Noting Face's preoccupation with something, Murdock asked seriously, "Do you . . . are you ready to pick up from where we left off last night? If not . . . if you've thought about it some more an' you've decided no, I'll . . . I'll understand."

"I . . . I do, Murdock. I want to. But I'm just really . . ." Face closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Then he confessed, "Like I said, I'm really scared about this."

"You know I love you, Face. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know, Murdock."

"Then just let me show you how much I love you," Murdock encouraged, reaching out to stroke Face's chest with his hand. His fingertips were like electricity, bringing warmth to Face's body through the thin silk. "I've imagined . . . dreamed . . . for so long, that I might one day be able to reach out to you, show you how much you mean to me. Thought about exactly what I'd do if I had the chance, never thinking I actually would," Murdock continued, his gentle voice calming Face quickly, all the while his fingers running slowly against the fabric of the night top. Face looked up into Murdock's gentle eyes as his friend went on, confessing, "I wanted to undress you slowly, take a good couple hours if I had to, to get you comfortable enough to trust me. Touch you . . . _everywhere_ . . ."

Murdock worked his fingers around the top button of Face's shirt, freeing it to expose the top of Face's chest. Face sighed and felt his pulse quicken as Murdock's warm fingertips touched his bare skin. "Kiss you. Every inch of you," Murdock went on. "Bring you to heaven 'n back, and then do it all over again from the start. . ."

The second button was freed, letting Murdock reach in to touch Face's nipples. Face arched up and trembled as the sensitive skin was rubbed gently, his nipples becoming hard instantly. "Oh God, Murdock . . ." he sighed. "Why do I want you so badly right now? Why, after all this time . . . I never . . ."

"You did, I think, you just couldn't admit it to yourself," Murdock answered. "Don't try to understand it, Face, just let it happen . . ."

The third button was in Murdock's grasp, freed, and then the fourth. He took his time, hovering over each button for a long time, sometimes going back up to the top of Face's chest to start caressing it all over again. "I want to spend the whole night making love to you. Over and over again, baby, till you're so exhausted you can't take it another moment."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Face managed to ask, as the top was finally completely freed and Murdock's hand rubbed against his trembling stomach.

The pilot smiled at Face's question, then pushed at Face to lie on his back. Face complied without resistance, and Murdock shifted until he was sitting up on top of Face. His knees held Face's thighs down and together, and he looked down at Face, still grinning. His eyes were sparkling and gleaming with a look of desire that Face had never seem before.

"Both," Murdock answered Face finally, using both arms now to run against the inside of the pajama top, pulling it back down off Face's arms. Face arched up enough to let Murdock pull the top completely off his body, then laid back in aching pleasure as Murdock stroked his chest. Face reached up at one point to touch Murdock, but the pilot took Face's hands firmly in his own, pulling them back down. "Later. I want you to just relax, let me pleasure you." It was not a position Face was used to being in - _he_ was the one used to always taking control. But Murdock wasn't giving him the chance. Murdock was setting the pace, forcing things along how he wanted it.

Murdock sat back slightly, letting his hands now drop down lower, almost down to Face's groin. Face squirmed and whimpered as Murdock's fingers brushed against the tip of his burning cock, now completely hard and aching for release. God, he'd never realized how good this could feel, how he never could have desired this before . . . or perhaps he had, but could never admit it even to himself . . .

Murdock leaned forward, silencing Face's soft moans and banishing all internal conflicts with a long kiss, Face's arms pinned down by Murdock's. His lover's mouth was sweet, warm . . . he wanted to lose himself inside there.

"Ssssh. . ." Murdock insisted as Face whimpered when Murdock's lips released him. He ran his tongue under Face's jaw, along his neck, then murmured softly, "We don't want to wake up the neighbors. Mmm, but you taste good. Good enough to eat, Face." To illustrate his point, Murdock bit down playfully on Face's neck, sucking the skin as Face struggled not to cry out. His breath came heavy and ragged, his nose filled with Murdock's scent.

Murdock worked his mouth all around Face's neck, then to both earlobes, kissing and sucking on each in turn as Face attempted to squirm away from his friend's too intense attention. Murdock barely let him move, would not let him escape. The captain's wiry frame was stronger than Face could have expected, and he couldn't have fought him off even if he had wanted to.

Slowly, Murdock worked his way down Face's chest, this time using his mouth to explore. He sucked and licked at both nipples in turn, then letting his tongue trail down to Face's quivering stomach. Face felt ready to explode at any moment. Waves of pleasure shot through him every time Murdock rubbed his body ever so gently against his stiff cock. Finally, Murdock sat up again, this time lower against Face's legs. His fingers found the waistband of Face's pants and ran against them, all the time smiling wickedly. He started pulling the pants down, along with the thin pair of bikini briefs Face wore beneath them. Within moments, Face found himself completely naked, Murdock looking down at him eagerly.

"God, Face, you are so beautiful," he commented with a sigh, stroking Face's bare thighs appreciatively. His hands moved slowly, up and down his legs, running up into his inner thighs, always stopping short just before he touched Face's engorged cock.

"Mmmm . . . I can't hold back any longer, Face . . . I just can't do it," Murdock purred, suddenly dropping down against Face , covering Face's stiff cock with his mouth. Face couldn't help but buck suddenly and let out a loud moan as Murdock sucked the burning organ deep and hard into his mouth, his hands reaching around to lift Face's backside up for a better grasp.

"Oh God, Murdock, oh God . . ." Face cried out as Murdock squeezed and held him close, sucking him harder and harder until the orgasm ripped through his body like a convulsion, leaving him trembling and gasping for breath as Murdock kept sucking at his spent cock.

Murdock finally let go, raising his head and then lowering it against Face's stomach. "Mmm . . . too fast. Too fast," he sighed, letting his fingers stroke the quickly softening organ, running against his balls and causing aftershocks through Face's body. "Well, next time you'll have to let me take my time more."

"Oh God, Murdock . . ." Face muttered again, unable to think of anything else to say. Murdock slid his way up against Face, until Face could hold him in his arms, wrap himself around Murdock's body. "Oh God you're good," Face sighed.

"Hmm, more likely just the novelty of it all, Face," Murdock replied with his familiar soft drawl, running his hand along Face's back. Face found Murdock's mouth and kissed him, exploring it as he desired and determined to show Murdock just how much he had enjoyed the treatment he'd just received. His fears and uncertainties were now forgotten, long distant memories.

"Let me take care of you, Murdock. Let me give you what you've given me," Face whispered, feeling his excitement building again. He felt Murdock's cock pressing up against his side and wanted now to feel his body naked against him.

"If you want to, baby, you can do whatever you want," Murdock answered him.

Face rolled until he on top of Murdock now, Murdock finally relinquishing control for the moment and just looking up at Face with expectation and longing. Face studied Murdock for a long time, sitting up on him like that while his hands first worked the T-shirt over the pilot's head and then explored the feeling of his chest. He let his fingers get tangled and lost in the thick mat of dark hair that covered Murdock's chest and trailed down temptingly to his stomach. He leaned down to kiss that chest, finding the stiff nipples half hidden beneath the hairs and lingering over them, enjoying Murdock's soft groans of appreciation.

He worked his way down and all around Murdock's chest, exploring and reveling in the sensation of making love to a man for the first time ever. Where Murdock had attacked him with abandon, Face went forward with slow wonder and fascination. Every so often he let his hand glide down between Murdock's legs, feeling the stiffness of his erection and enjoying Murdock's sighs of delight, slowly working up his courage to slip his hands under the fabric of the shorts, to really feel the hot, stiff organ.

"Oh baby, I need you so much," Murdock sighed as Face began stroking him, sliding the shorts down and off finally so he could fully appreciate Murdock's body. Face found himself already hard again and burning for release. Murdock pulled Face back down against him so their bodies were pressed hard against each other. He rolled Face over and got on top of him again, kissing him and clutching at him passionately as he thrust himself against Face. Their cocks rubbing and pressing against each other, Murdock suddenly began to tremble and Face felt a warm wetness between them. Face's own excitement pulled him along into another orgasm as well. He clutched onto Murdock's body, trembling and shaking and not wanting it to ever end.

"Oh Face, Face . . ." Murdock sighed, completely collapsing against Face. "God I love you, Face. . . "

Face sighed as well, feeling as though he'd found the one thing he'd been searching for so many years. The one thing that had been missing from his life - and it had been right under his nose. "I love you too, Murdock."

Murdock picked his head up to look at Face, all wide-eyed and serious. "Do you really, Face? Really?" he asked like an eager child.

"Murdock, of course I do! How can you not know that by now?" Face asked.

"Oh, I guess I do, I _know_ I do, I just . . ." Murdock paused, reaching up to stroke Face's cheek. "Hearing you say that . . . means a lot."

"Well then let me say it again, _I love you, Murdock_. I don't think I realized just how much until tonight, but I always have. You've been so much to me, all these years, always there for me. And . . . hey, you're not going to get all emotional again on me, are you?" Face stopped himself, noticing the borderline teary look in Murdock's eyes in the dim light.

Murdock just put his head back down on Face's chest, betraying his emotions with a stifled sniffle. "No no no, I'm fine Facey, just fine. You're just . . . you've just made me feel so happy."

"Well, I'm feeling a little stuck right now myself. Or rather, we're gonna be stuck together if we don't clean up a bit."

Face got up and put on his robe, quietly leaving the bedroom to find the bathroom. When he returned after a few moments, he tossed Murdock the robe, and settled down on the bed with a luxuriant sigh while he waited for Murdock to return. He couldn't get over how excited he was right now. Ho could barely wait for Murdock to return, to feel those arms around him again . . . to feel Murdock kiss him again. When the pilot did return, he sat on the bed only to have Face reach up and pull him down quickly for a long kiss.

"Mmm, Face, it seems I have created a monster here . . ." Murdock teased, smiling as he ran his hand down Face's chest, all the way down to between his legs.

"You promised to give it to me all night, are you chickening out?" Face taunted him.

"Darlin', if you think you can handle it, you've got it all," Murdock teased him.

Explorations continued into the wee hours of the night, Face learning his way quickly around Murdock's body, discovering new paths to pleasures he'd never imagined were possible. Murdock made him do things - made him want to do things - he wouldn't have believed he was possible of even just earlier that day.

Finally he was completely exhausted; he'd lost track of how much time had passed, how many times Murdock had brought him to climax anymore. Murdock, too, seemed to have reached his limits, if only momentarily. Taking the limp, spent body of his friend into his arms, he sighed contentedly and said, "Real nice, Face, real nice. My, but you _are_ a fast learner."

"Hmm, well I have one hell of a teacher. Oh God, Murdock, I don't even know where to begin . . ."

"Then don't, not now, at least. Just lie here with me. You don't have to say anything." Murdock kissed the top of Face's forehead gently, his fingers lazily running through Face's damp hair.

"But there's so much - so much I want to tell you. So much we need to talk about. What does this mean, Murdock? What about the Team? What about -"

"Ssssh, not now, muchacho. Not now. Tomorrow. Time for that tomorrow, or some other day."

"But Murdock, here I am, I love you, I mean, I'm _in_ love with you, and after all these years I don't even know what you're real name is!"

Murdock groaned. "Whatever happened to maintaining a little secrecy, a little mystery in a relationship . . ."

"Murdock . . ."

"Face, some other time. Please. Why you gotta ruin this perfectly stupendous moment with a silly question like that."

"It's not a silly question, it's perfectly rational, logical question. I mean, I feel like I need something more . . . more _intimate_ to call out than your last name when we're . . . having private moments like this."

Murdock smiled lightly. "I take it that means you want to have more 'private' moments like this?"

"Absolutely, I do. I'm happier, right now, than I can ever remember."

Murdock's face beamed with joy, and he leaned in to kiss Face, showing him the extent of his own happiness. Holding Face tightly he sighed and said, "Me too, muchacho. Me too."

"So, are you gonna tell me, then?"

"Aw, Face, what does it take to shut you up about that?"

It was Face's turn to smile, as he let his hand glide down Murdock's body. "I dunno, right now I can think of a few things that might distract me . . ."

* * *

Face stirred first the next morning, waking with the approaching dawn and sunlight as he often did. There was a momentary surprise and shock as he shifted and felt Murdock's weight pressing against him, the pilot's naked body draped right against his own. Then he remembered the events of that night, and the magic of what had happened between them, and he felt his face flush at the memory.

It had all been . . . probably the most amazing night of his life, he decided. Never had he experienced such closeness with another person - passion and love and pure abandon. Pure trust. Somehow it was easier to let himself go with Murdock as it never had been with anyone else before. His hand slid down Murdock's smooth back, fingertips now more familiar with each curve, the swell of every taut muscle. The circular ridge of scar tissue in one arm from where he had been shot a few years back. . . the remnants of other scars, other battles that marked his body. Similar scars marked his own.

They were brothers of a certain era, of a war that had scarred them both in ways beyond physical, and incomprehensible to anyone who had not experienced it firsthand. The resulting years had not been kind to either of them, although they suffered through them in their own, different ways. Murdock had retreated into the safety of occasional madness, though not even Face knew how much of that madness was real and how much was some strange defense mechanism. Face in turn dealt with the loneliness, the emptiness in his life on the run by reaching out for meaningless companionship with an endless stream of beautiful women. Somehow none of them had provided the comfort Murdock had in that one night, someone who knew him and understood him like no one else.

Murdock finally began to awaken, stirring under Face's increasingly insistent touch. "Mmmm . . ." he sighed, nuzzling against Face's neck. "'time is it?"

Face reached up to pick up the alarm clock and checked the time. "Little before 6:30. Another half hour 'till the alarm goes off. Sorry if I woke you early."

"No, s'okay, Facey. I forgot you're such an early bird." Murdock picked up his head to look at Face with a drowsy smile. The bruises on Murdock's face were darkening worse now, some of the smaller bruises turning yellowish already as they began to heal. Face explored the skin around the bruises, checking them out with concern. Murdock remarked, "I must be one hell of a sight right now, huh?"

"Yeah. A beautiful one, bruises or no bruises," Face replied honestly.

"You're too kind, Templeton. I'm not half the sight you are, mi compadre."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Murdock. I think you're lovely. Those eyes . . . that smile . . . that one, right there . . ." Face laughed as Murdock broke into a wide, self-conscious grin. "This incredibly sexy, warm and fuzzy body . . ." Face sighed as he let his hand roam down the length of Murdock's smooth back, then up against one thickly haired arm.

". . . this incredibly shrinking hairline," Murdock added, gazing upwards with obvious dismay.

"Hey, don't you know how many women find that a turn on? So do I. They always say it's a sign of virility, and boy . . ." Face sighed. "That's certainly something you have in excess."

Murdock's smile returned, and he asked softly, "No regrets, then? You're really okay with what's happened?"

"Absolutely, Murdock. I mean . . . it's not what I expected, and I admit there are some things I need to . . . think about. Get used to. I never thought I could feel this way about a man. But then, I haven't felt this way about a woman in years, either. Maybe never." Face looked at Murdock fondly, then used his hands to slide Murdock up a little closer to him so that he could kiss him on the lips. Murdock's strong yet yielding response warmed him, filled him with that same sense of excitement and happiness that it had before.

After they broke the kiss, Face said earnestly to Murdock, "I do love you, H.M. Murdock, even if you won't tell me what the H.M. stands for. I can't explain it, I don't quite understand it all and maybe I never will. But now that I'm here, with you, I just know I don't ever want to let you go."

"Oh, Face . . . I _knew_ there was a hopeless romantic hidden under that slick facade all these years, I just knew it," Murdock teased, his eyes sparkling and his face beaming with obvious delight. He shifted against Face, letting the lieutenant feel the hard shaft of his growing erection pressed against his own. "Do you think we have time for . . ." he questioned.

Face glanced at the clock again. It was about twenty to seven now. "Not much, but just enough, perhaps, for a little fun."

Murdock grinned. "Well, then, we'd better not waste anymore time."

* * *

The road trip back to L.A. was long, but B.A. did most of the driving - not surprisingly, as he hated having anyone but himself drive his precious van. And since he'd insisted on driving instead of flying, it was only fair, as Face had put it, that he do most of the work. They were all tired but feeling fairly rested overall - the assignment hadn't been too difficult, and except for Murdock getting a bit scraped up, it had gone surprisingly smoothly.

Face and Murdock were both dozing off in the back seats, Hannibal noted as he glanced up from the script he was reading and trying to learn. Filming for "The Bride of the Aquamaniac" was scheduled to begin in three days and he was busy making notes about what he hoped he'd be able to change in the script.

"You guys seem awful quiet," Hannibal remarked as he saw Face finally stir, rubbing sleepy eyes. "If this job left you that exhausted maybe we need to get you both back in training for a few weeks."

Face looked a little flushed before making a move to answer, but B.A. said, "Damn foo' Murdock pro'bly kept Faceman up all week with his snorin'. I can't stand roomin' with 'im, can't never get decent night's sleep."

"Do _not_ snore," Murdock insisted, surprising three other three team members who all thought he was sound asleep. "B.A.'s the one who sounds like a beached whale at night."

B.A. and Murdock proceeded to go at it for a while, leading the conversation away from Hannibal's initial question, which he hadn't forgotten about and hadn't stopped wondering about. So many years working with the same three men had taught him to read their reactions and interactions damn well, and he'd known right from breakfast that morning that something was . . . _different_ , between Face and Murdock. No one else would notice it, but he could. He wasn't and couldn't be completely sure, but he thought he had a pretty good idea about what it was. And he didn't have a clue about what to do about it, if anything.

His gut reaction was a feeling of anger and - he had to admit it - jealousy. There, he'd admitted it to himself. He knew it was irrational, because despite the feelings he knew he had for Face, he would never act on them - especially now, but he never would have in any case. He wasn't like that; he didn't do that type of thing. He loved Face dearly, but he knew Face looked to him as if he was his father - not a potential lover. The dynamics of their relationship had evolved differently than Face's relationship with Murdock, even though Murdock, like he, was older and had taken on the role of Face's guardian to an extent.

Hannibal decided that, whatever had happened or was going on, so long as they kept it under control, he wouldn't interfere. He wouldn't ask. And he knew he already had all he could ever really ask for with Maggie Sullivan. She was an amazing woman - almost as stubborn and strong-willed (and sometimes even pig-headed) as he was. Probably the only person who could ever understand him so well, and give him everything he needed to keep going, spiritually, emotionally and physically. Face and Murdock, neither of them had someone like that, probably couldn't find anyone that could understand each other better than they did each other. So if that's what they needed, well . . . stranger things had happened, he supposed.

And, if it came down to it, Murdock already _did_ have a wedding dress, and he did look rather fetching in white.

"Something funny, Hannibal?" Face asked, noticing the smile that had suddenly crossed the colonel's lips.

"Oh, just an interesting plot twist," Hannibal replied, going back to reading his script.


End file.
